It is known that one of the drawbacks in the brassieres of known types lies in the fact that they are constituted by pouches the depth and area of which are defined upon the making thereof. Now the users have figures which differ from each other, so that the number of sizes for a given model of bathing suit should be very great. A user, besides, cannot vary the area of her skin which she wants to expose to the sun.
An object of the present invention is to obviate such drawbacks and provide an adjustable brassiere, in particular for a bathing suit, wherein the ties slide inside the hems of the pouches, the size of the latter being adapted to be varied.